


Lies and Illusions

by InkSplots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Gen, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplots/pseuds/InkSplots
Summary: Set between Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. Loki misses his mother and tries to make amends to her memory by disguising himself and teaching the magically-gifted youth of Asgard.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Lies and Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "If the world is cloaked in lies and illusions, is there truly anything that is real?"
> 
> Written to fill a prompt by an anonymous user. My first work in the Thor fandom!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Thor, the Avengers, or any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. These rights belong to Stan Lee, the Walt Disney Company, and Kevin Feige. I own only the original parts of this story, the writing and publishing of which earn me no money.

“The first thing you must learn is that the world is filled with lies and illusions. It is replete with them; cloaked with them.” The teacher stood before his small class, pacing to and fro as he spoke. His long robes brushed the ancient stone floors with every step, but he kept his gaze trained on the small group of children listening raptly to his words. “You must recognize magic when it is being used, but also be able to use it yourselves without danger of harm. In order to do that, you must first master control.”

One girl, Inger, raised a hand. The teacher nodded at her and she stood politely to ask, “If the world is cloaked in lies and illusions, is there truly anything that is real?"

The teacher stroked a hand down his long, gray-streaked beard. “Could you not say that lies and illusions are, in a sense, real?”

Inger frowned. “Are they?”

“There is nothing to prevent you from killing a man on the street, correct?”

“We have several laws preventing that,” Inger responded, still frowning.

“Yes, but what are laws if not illusions? Constructs of our minds rather than any firm truth?”

She seemed thoughtful as she sat back down. 

“We must be able to stand back and think with logic and sound mind. It is a truth of all beings that our desires sway our senses. Remember how we spoke of illusions planted in pleasant thoughts? If a falsehood, even an unpleasant one, is buried in enjoyable thoughts, it is more readily accepted. In this way, lies and illusions are real to the one being tricked. But that is not the true lesson you must learn today.”

Loki - anonymous under his heavy disguise - continued his lecture to the children of Asgard. “The use of magic is a delicate skill, meant to be honed over a lifetime. However, your gifts mean that you must learn control at a young age. If you lash out with your magic when you are hurt, you could harm others or yourself.”

“But can we not use magic to defend ourselves?” a boy named Soini challenged, raising his chin stubbornly.

Loki nodded, but said, “If you are pushed in the street and you respond with a killing blow, would that be just? Would it be the proper response?”

“No,” Soini admitted, all belligerence gone from his tone.

“Exactly. You are here to learn how to control your magic, and I am here to ensure that you do not become a danger to Asgard.”

Inger raised her hand once more and Loki heaved a deep sigh before allowing her to speak. “Have you ever lost control of your magic?”

“Worse,” he told her bluntly. “I lost control of myself. I put many people in danger and it was only luck that I was the one harmed.”

Several other hands were lifted into the air, but Loki shook his head. “No more questions about my life, children. I am here only to help you avoid making the same mistakes I did.”

“Asgard is the ruler of the Nine Realms and the keeper of most others,” Loki told the children, fighting the urge to grit his teeth. He dearly despised this requirement of teaching the gifted children of Asgard, but it was a hallowed tradition and required, besides. To fight against the practice would be as good as admitting his true identity to the people. “As such, there are many responsibilities we bear. We are gifted with knowledge and abilities such as the ones you possess to help us lead our charges, shape their worlds, and recognize the wisest course of action for them.”

He glanced around the room, but their attention was still focused on him. It would not be long before they begged for the chance to use their magic, to move and laugh and play as children should. He had been robbed of the opportunity to do the same when he had been their age and he would not rob them of the experience as well. With that decision, Loki drew his lesson to a close. 

“Many of the Nine Realms distrust Asgard and for good reason: we have been placed on a high pedestal and every blunder we make has an audience beyond number. We must ensure that Asgard proves herself a good and just ruler or we will lose all hope of peace in the Nine Realms. Regrettable actions from a few minor individuals can cause immeasurable damage to Asgard’s reputation.”

“Individuals like Loki!” a boy named Vidar said with a scowl.

As Loki stared at the boy, reminding himself that he was likely merely repeating what he had heard older relatives say, opposition came from an unexpected corner. 

“Leave Loki alone!” Inger admonished, turning to face the older boy.

“He tried to invade a minor planet of the cosmos, then he would have taken aim at Asgard!” Vidar told her. “He was a traitor and a war-momber.”

“ _Monger_ ,” Loki corrected quietly.

“He came back and stayed in the king’s prisons and everyone knows how he gave his life fighting to protect Thor,” Inger insisted. “Maybe he was tricked into trying to rule a planet.”

“No one could trick Loki,” Vidar scoffed. “He’s the god of tricks!”

“On Asgard,” Inger argued. “Maybe he lost some of his trickiness when he left Asgard and another trickster god fooled him.”

“Other worlds do have different gods…” Soini said, apparently agreeing with Inger. “And I don’t think the king’s prisons could have held Loki if he really wanted out.”

“Are you saying that Loki was stronger than Odin?” Vidar asked, disbelieving.

“No, but he was strong in a different way,” Inger said wisely. “He could outsmart anyone, everyone knows that. If Loki didn’t regret what he did, he never would have stayed in his cell.”

“This lesson has fallen entirely away from the subject,” Loki interrupted, voice firm. “Tricked or not, Loki made several mistakes in his attempt to rule Earth and jeopardized the security of the Nine Realms. You must all learn to control yourselves and use your magic to benefit all so that you can help undo the damage done by Loki and others like him.”

The group of small, determined faces watched him and Loki gave them a stern look. “Practice your control everywhere you go and use your magic carefully. It is a gift and should be treated as such. Class is dismissed.”

The room emptied in a matter of moments, but Loki called Inger to remain behind. He cursed his own weakness, but still asked the question that burned behind his lips.

“Why did you defend Loki in such a way?”

Inger frowned at him. “I never met him, but I wish I had. The way people feel doesn’t always match what they say or do. Like you. You were so sad earlier when you said you had lost control in the past, but your face was normal.”

In a flash, Loki remembered that Inger’s magic often manifested itself in powerful empathetic waves. The girl had likely read his inner turmoil even as he had so carefully hidden it from the surface of his adopted appearance.

“So I did not look sad?” he asked, attempting to lend the conversation a lighter tone.

“Well…” Inger peered up at him. “You always look a little sad. But not as sad as you felt.”

“And you think Loki may have been sad about what he did?”

“I think so. I hope so.” The honesty in her little voice cut him to the quick. “I don’t think anyone should hurt that many people and not be sad.”

“I see,” he said slowly, staring through the windows of the ancient building rather than meet Inger’s earnest gaze. 

“Do you think Loki was sad?” Inger asked quietly.

Loki glanced down at her before he could stop himself and was caught by the open curiosity and hope in her face. He didn’t know why it was so important to the child that he had regretted what he did, but he found himself speaking as honestly as she had: “Yes, Inger. I believe Loki was very sad about what he did. I think he regretted his actions as soon as he performed them. For that matter, I believe you may be correct: Loki is indeed the god of mischief here on Asgard, but away from this world, I believe he may have found himself tricked by a being far more crafty than himself.”

“I wish I could have met him,” she said sadly.

Loki gave a half-smile. “I would wager he would have been well-pleased to meet you, too.”

A loud collection of voices emanating from the game being played just outside broke through the camaraderie inside the classroom. Loki shook his head. “Your parents will begin to wonder where you are. Please offer them my apologies and I thank you for the conversation.”

“I will see you next class, Professor Stian!” 

When the door closed behind his last student, Loki allowed the illusion over his appearance to fade slightly. Maintaining such a small piece of magic was far from difficult for him, but it did grow tiresome after such a span of time.

A breeze wafted through the small classroom, seemingly at odds with the closed windows, and Loki smelled a hint of Frigga’s favorite perfume. A feeling of peace drifted over him only moments later and his shoulders fell away from where they had inched toward his ears.

“You were right, Mother,” he whispered in the silent classroom. “Teaching is a healing experience.”

Spending such a great deal of time with children was difficult. They tested his patience, provoked his ire, and asked questions he was not willing to answer. However, there were some days in which they helped - however incrementally - heal the damage his mother’s death had left in him. 

Frigga had always told him that he would be a wonderful teacher.

Loki smiled at the empty room. For once, the smile was not twisted or mocking or sardonic. It was not a mask to hide a more vulnerable emotion. He was simply at peace and relished the sensation. 

Soon enough, he took the form of Professor Stian once more, choosing an opportune moment on the street to take the guise of a palace guard, then finally found the copy he had sent to fulfill some mundane appearances that Odin was expected to make. 

As Loki settled back on the throne, wearing Odin’s famous appearance - complete with eyepatch - he found that he was looking forward to the next session with the Asgardian youths.

**Author's Note:**

> Lest anyone think I'm writing with my own opinions, I was trying to capture the condescending tone used by empires to describe how they took care of their colonized countries.   
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


End file.
